Voyage of the Chosen
by KiraSnow125
Summary: Lordran, the land of fire has fallen on dark times. One undead has been chosen success the Lord of Sunlight, Gwyn. This is going to be as close as I can to how I play the game, and the way I act when I play it.


_**This is my Dark Souls Fanfiction about my character Fira. I'm trying to make it as close to the story line as possible. In the game I'm currently in Anor Londo; I just got to Orenstein and Smaugh, so the Undead Asylum is way behind me. To me, Dark Souls is actually pretty easy, I hardly ever get angry at it, or even die for that matter. But I hope you enjoy this fanfiction as much as you enjoy the game (lol).**_

_**I have been meaning to update this but I have been really busy lately and hopefully I can add more to this soon! :3 thank you so much for reading this though!**_

**Voyage of the Chosen**

Chapter 1

The air stank of death, iron- like and thick with rotting flesh. Her breath froze on her rotted lips, though the cold did not penetrate her body. She sat on the cold ground, a prisoner in the undead asylum; bearer of the accursed dark sign, fated to wait out the rest of eternity in a dark cell. She could hear the blood curdling cries of the other cursed to stay in a place unfit for any being; alive or undead.

Days passed, those days turned to months, and months to years. All the while humans on the brink of turning were thrown into the cells. Fira sat in a corner, her head bowed in repentance to the Gods of old. The sounds of footsteps dragging a carcass across the snowy mountain. The footsteps stopped; a creaking sounded from above her cell, shallow beams of light filtered from above.

"What the hell is this?" She squinted her eyes from the cover of her hood, straining to see the figure from above. "Who are you?!" She screamed up at the figure. The light blindness slowly cleared, a knight in elite armor stood above, looking down on her pitiful hollow existence. Fira could feel his eyes combing over her, chuckling softly, he held the top door open.

"This is for you, check the body." He threw a rotten corpse down the opening, her eyes flicked over to the corpse for a split second, then back at the knight. "You are chosen." He looked down upon her for one moment longer before he shut the hatch. Fira rose and clambered over to the corpse, a white- blue aura emanating from it. She bent down and fished in the pockets, rancid flesh flooding her nostrils.

Fira grabbed a key from the corpse, she walked confidentially over to the cell door and turned the key in its lock. The cell door opened with ease, and Fira stepped out into the asylum for the first time in decades.

The air out of the cell was thicker with death than her prison, hollowed undead wandered the halls aimlessly. Fira walked around the halls looking for an exit, through her walking, she came upon a shield and axe. She reached an overlook of a small courtyard where the bonfire was, before she pushed farther into the asylum, she unlocked the door at the bottom of the steps.

Back at the top, she started to walk up a flight of stairs. A large iron ball rolled down the steps, instinct to survive made her roll to the right, she fell and smacked the steps below her. Shrugging off the pain, Fira ran up the steps to a newly made hole in the wall. A man laid on a small outcropping of bricks, his hands barely clutching his sword. He beckoned her to his dying body. The knight spoke of his failed journey and his family saying

"Thou who art undead, art chosen... in thine exodus from the Undead Asylum, maketh pilgrimage to the land of Ancient Lords... when thou ringeth the Bell of Awakening; the fate of the Undead thou shalt know..."; the knight handed Fira a flask. His voice felt familiar, wise and gentle. Her nerves that were on edge were calmed by his soothing voice. "An estus flask, an undead favourite." She could feel his smiling face through his helm.

"Thank you sir; I appreciate it." Fira bowed her respects to the dying Knight.

"Still retaining your manners I see." He chuckled lowly. "I would hate to harm you after death, so go now." He motioned towards the opening, begging her to leave. Fira gave one last bow and walked away slowly; when she was clear of the hole, Fira felt souls absorbing into her body. A heavy pit sunk in her stomach, empty like she had just lost a dear friend. 'He had been so kind, nobody has been that nice to me in ages.'

Fira climbed the stairs to a balcony. Two undead with small knives came running up to her. Fira readied a fireball, but it wasn't fast enough. The undead slashed her with their knives in succession, she could feel her body growing weak as she struggled to fight back. Her blood splattered everywhere as she sustained damage; wincing hard, she waited for their chain to end. In an instant, Fira threw her shield up to defend herself. Her enemies staggered as their blades hit her shield; with only a small window of time, Fira slashed them with her axe. The undead groaned and fell dead to the floor.

She ran cautiously to the edge of the balcony. An undead archer fired an arrow upon her, before she could respond, the arrow pierced her robe and Fira fell to the ground; her whole world went black.

Her body felt numb, her world was black, she couldn't remember who she was and what she was doing. Her eyes snapped open and she found herself lying on a cold ground. Fira rose slowly to her feet and checked her surroundings. Feelings of warmth enveloped her, a bonfire sat not two feet away. Memories came flooding back, and she ran up to the balcony, defeating her enemies.

Once all were slain, Fira traversed the wall of fog. She was on a ledge, and below her, the worst looking thing she had ever laid eyes on. She jumped down and stabbed the demon on its back, it let out a roar and shook Fira off of its back. She built up a fire ball and threw it at the demon, it shrugged off the flames and swung its massive club, breaking support pillars. She rolled out of the way to avoid the sweeping blows, and threw another fireball at the demon. Six times over Fira rolled and threw her flames at the demon, when she could throw no more, fira ran up to the beast and hacked it with her axe. Blood splattered across her face, the demon let out a final growl before it fell. The body burst into a white powder and absorbed into Fira's body. A large key dropped on the ground where the beast had last been standing. She picked up the key and walked to the door in front of her; the key fit perfectly and she pushed the door open. Fira looked around, then proceeded to walk up the ragged walk way. The cold air nipped at her heels when she approached the cliff's edge, one misstep and she would plummet downward.

"This is the end of my journey then..." Fira sighed loud and stared off into the distant mountains. In an instant, a giant black figure appeared before her in a storm of feathers. A huge crow beat its giant wings to demonstrate its awesome power. It picked up Fira with its talons and carried her away from the frozen north.


End file.
